<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domesticity by TavertianMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941840">Domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind'>TavertianMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domesticity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble, M/M, Rated teen for language, Wallace and Lucas Being Domestic, slight obliviousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace hasn't realized that Lucas has basically already moved in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domesticity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the "didn't know they were dating even though one of them has basically moved in already" trope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucas entered Wallace's apartment without knocking, the brunet almost thought it was Scott. Until he remembered that the guy wasn't his roommate, anymore. Still, when he noticed who it REALLY was, he didn't bat an eyelash since Lucas already had a key.<br/>In retrospect, that should have been his first clue. Instead, he just grinned and asked how work was going.<br/>"Meh, this flick is nothing like I was told it was. If it wasn't paying so well, I would have quit by now...What're you makin', babe?"<br/>That last sentence should have been his second clue.<br/>"Ah, nothing special, just some fajitas. They'll be done soon if you want to wait at the table."<br/>"Nice. Sounds good." Lucas said, doing just that.</p>
<p>Lunch was spent talking about how things were going. Lucas was filming that crappy movie even he didn't want to be in and Wallace was busy with his own- much less glamourous -job that paid enough for him to live in the apartment on his own.<br/>"You know," Lucas said, "I can just give you some extra spending money. It's not easy when you're living between roommates."<br/>Wallace contemplated the actor's words for a moment.<br/>"Well, I don't like the thought of you just GIVING me money, to be honest. Even if you ARE rich and famous." He admitted.<br/>Lucas hummed, shoving some food in his mouth as he thought.<br/>"Hey, what if I just officially moved in?" He asked.<br/>"...What?"<br/>"Come on, babe, think about it. I need a place to crash when I'm not travelling on location for filming. And YOU would have the benefit of having you boyfriend as a roommate."<br/>Wallace nearly spit out his food as it finally dawned on him what he had been blissfully unaware of just a second ago. Lucas had practically moved in, anyways. He had clothes mixed together with Wallace's own, came over as often as possible, ATE his COOKING. How could he have been as dene as SCOTT?! Lucas called him BABE! ALL the time!<br/>Wallace swallowed his food.<br/>"Hell yes. Let's do it. Make it COMPLETELY official." He said, nodding in affirmation.<br/>Lucas grinned.<br/>"COMPLETELY official, eh? I guess that means we'll finally get to have sex, too, huh?"<br/>"...Ab-so-fucking-lutely, yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right after finishing this, I came up with a sort of prequel for when Lucas first started "moving in" haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>